


【授權翻譯】世上最美的男人（和我住同棟大樓）

by yuuriissocute



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuriissocute/pseuds/yuuriissocute
Summary: 世上最美的男人和勇利住在同棟大樓。 但哎呀 勇利總在最邋遢的時候見到他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Most Beautiful Man in the World (Who Lives in My Apartment Building)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828836) by [preciousbunnynoiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz). 
  * A translation of [The Most Beautiful Man in the World (Who Lives in My Apartment Building)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828836) by [preciousbunnynoiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz). 



第一章

原作者：[preciousbunnynoiz](preciousbunnynoiz)

原文鏈結：[Here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz)

 

 

勇利在那男人上車時發現自己正在微笑。

他真的忍不住。

銀色的頭髮就已經綽綽有餘了，但那雙湛藍的眼睛和一身隨性的優雅真是美的讓他喘不過氣。

「哇噢…」勇利輕聲嘆息。隔壁的老太太瞅了他一眼。

 

「你認識他嗎？」那名老太太問。

勇利才意識到自己正直勾勾盯著人家看，臉紅了。

他搖了搖頭，低下頭傳訊息。

 

>>披集 救命

<<怎了

>>世上最美的男人和我搭同班公車

>>該怎辦？他美到我要爆哭！

<<天啊你也太誇張

勇利哼了一聲，偷拍一張傳給披集。

<<老天爺喔大帥哥！（註1）

>>對吧！！！

>>最糟的事我看起來像個垃圾妖精（註2）

>>剛從舞蹈教室回來現在一身汗還穿著我最破的衣服

<<太糟了

>>真的 勇利繼續望著那男人，當他想盡辦法別盯著他看時都到站了。

嘆了口氣，按下下車鈕，不情願地結束這時刻， **沒想到那美麗的男人居然和他在同站下車** 。

 

好在那男人走在他前面，勇利才有這機會能盯著他的屁股瞧。

 

真是非凡絕倫。

 

非凡絕倫到勇利一陣子後才意識到他們正往同個方走。

 

當他發現美麗的男人其實和他住同棟公寓時，差點沒電線短路。

 

美麗的男人踏進電梯時他內心充滿喜悅和驚恐。

因為勇利也得進那電梯。 （他要是不進去還滿怪的）

 

雖然勇利看起來像個垃圾精靈，還是得到美麗的男人一個（有禮貌的）微笑。

 

勇利以最真誠的笑容回報因為 **老天啊他的笑容真是不可思議** 。

 

「你好」美麗的男人在勇利按下樓層鈕時點頭打招呼。

「你好」勇利說，笑容還掛在臉上。直到勇利的樓層到達時門開為止他們並無交談。

「再見」美麗的男人在勇利踏出電梯時說道。

他真是親切有禮又英俊啊。

人生真他媽的不公平。

 

「再見」勇利試著回眸一笑。

 

電梯門關上後勇利跌坐在地上，雙手抱住頭。臉頰著火。

 

這俊美的男人真他媽太棒太美好而且還和勇利住同棟大樓?

這太超過了。

他起身走回公寓，拿出手機，邊脫鞋邊等著對方接電話。

 

「喂？」

「披集我要死了 **他和我們住同棟公寓** ！」他既焦慮又困窘地倒在沙發上。

「太棒了！約他出去！」 披集尖叫喊道。

「他大概只知道我是個公車上奇怪的滿身是汗男人。我們只說兩句話而已，不了謝謝。」勇利提醒他。

他向披集大喊大叫一陣子後才掛電話，把臉埋進沙發墊裡。

唯一值得慶幸的是這美麗的男人並不知道他是誰。

既然勇利以前從沒在這見過他，以後應該也沒什麼機會碰到面。

 

電梯裡的維克多將手放在嘴邊一陣子後，掏出他的手機。

 

「克里斯多夫？世上最可愛的男孩和我住同棟大樓！」

 

註1：“Come to papa”是一種口語用法，「快到爸爸這裡來！」通常是好友之間開玩笑談論某位美女或帥哥，或勾搭人時使用。指那人非常性感美麗或帥氣。

註2：“dumpster Goblin”垃圾妖精，指看起來既髒又噁又邋遢。


	2. 第二章

作者：preciousbunnynoiz  
原文：這裡

第二章  
三天後勇利又遇到世上最美麗的男人。  
完全沒變。  
這次他還是滿身是汗一團亂的從舞蹈室回來，進電梯時還絆倒，臉朝地、屁股朝天  
一陣停頓。

「你還好嗎？」美麗的男人的聲音充滿關切。  
勇利簡直快哭出來了，但他立刻坐正勉強露出微笑。  
「我沒事！」

他慌忙起身，他轉過身時與美麗的男人四眼相交，他臉放鬆露出開心的微笑令勇利發出輕微的嘆息。  
老天啊他真是帥到這一切尷尬糗事都值了。  
他才意識到自己沈浸在美麗男人的雙眸中沒聽清他的問題。

「抱歉 什麼？」  
「六樓對嗎？」美麗男人的手準備按下按鈕，向勇利露出被逗樂的笑容。  
「啊！對的謝謝！」勇利忍不住再次微笑。  
老天他一定會嚇到人家，但沒辦法，笑容完全止不住。  
他逼迫自己別再盯著這美麗的男人看。  
在電梯門打開前他們沒有再交談。

「謝謝你 再見了」  
勇利對於自己還能說出有禮貌的句子感到驕傲，接著在出電梯時再次絆倒。  
「你還好嗎？」美麗的男人這次有點擔心了。  
  
「...沒事！我沒事！謝謝！」勇利在門關上前舉起手說道。

 

披集走出房間看見勇利正埋在沙發裡尖叫，明智地選擇轉身回房。

 

「克里斯多夫！你不明白！他真是又可愛又有禮貌！他一定痛個要死還是對我露出最棒的笑容！我得知道他叫什麼名字才行！」  
「維克多你不能再這樣動不動打給我，我很忙好嗎」  
「克里斯多夫！他可是世上最可愛的男孩啊！」  
「......我掛了。」


	3. 【授權翻譯】世上最美的男人（和我住同棟大樓）3

第三章  
作者：preciousbunnynoiz  
原文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/9828836/chapters/22114949

勇利下定決心下次別再讓自己在渾身是汗時遇見世上最美的男人。  
接下來的一星期他多比平時多花了點心思在打扮上。  
可惜沒遇見美麗的男人。

他和披集在家和光虹與雷奧一起玩遊戲。  
勇利還在賭會不會遇見美麗的男人，穿了一件清新的白襯衫和藍牛仔褲。  
看起來非常帥，要他自己評論的話。  
當他把沾滿莎莎醬的薯條送到嘴邊時，大量的醬掉到身上。

他嘆了口氣。  
正當他正準備清理時對講機響了。  
「勇利去看下，反正這局你也不玩。」  
勇利沒法和披集爭論，只好去接。  
「喂？」  
「嗨勇利，這裡是大門。你的包裹送到嘍，看來是要立刻簽收的。」

勇利感到一陣興奮，應該是他為個人秀特別訂製的服裝送到了。  
在敲定後請他們送來公寓，這樣他才能給披集看。  
「我立刻下去。」他保證道。  
「我立刻回來！」他抓起鑰匙往客廳喊了一聲。

踏出電梯時發現自己正面對著美麗的男人。  
他手裡拿著信，一身高檔西裝看起來異常英俊。  
勇利發現自己又忍不住盯著他看，禁不住地綻開笑顏。

「嗨六樓先生，你好嗎？」美麗的男人臉上掛著禮貌的笑容。  
「很棒謝謝」勇利絕對臉紅了。  
「你呢？」  
「不錯，剛開完會。無聊到不行不過至少能休息幾天了。你忙嗎？」

噢天啊！這簡直像美麗的男人想和勇利聊天一樣。  
勇利不能更為他著迷。  
「噢，滿忙的。我今天休息，和朋友聚聚，不過之後兩星期每天都要排練。再之後一星期要表演好幾場。」勇利回答道，他知道自己臉紅透了。  
他試著別盯著那男人的嘴唇看。  
他說不定是個技巧高超的接吻高手。

「排練？」美麗的男人傾斜著頭給他一個疑惑的笑容  
「噢，嗯，我是個芭蕾舞者。」

勇利忽略了自己正是這城裡最大芭蕾舞團首席、經國際認證的舞者的事實。  
他不是個會炫耀的人。  
「啊，我以前很愛看芭蕾。改天真該看看你表演」美麗的男人看了眼錶，做了個鬼臉。  
「可惜我得走了。」  
「當然！」勇利踏出電梯，向美麗的男人微微一笑。

「對了，我聽說白醋用來去莎莎醬很有效。」美麗的男人在門關前說道。

 

勇利雙眼空泛地盯著電梯門一陣子後才想到他的襯衫。  
他花段時間鎮靜下來，領了包裹，在崩潰之前趕回他的公寓。  
咚。  
咚。  
咚。

「你搞啥啊勇利？」  
雷歐在他被勇利用頭撞擊前門的聲音嚇得跳起時大喊。  
「世上最美的男人看到我像個嬰兒一樣把食物弄得滿身都是！羞愧到要死了！」  
「老天又來了」披集喃喃自語。  
「你不懂啦披集！他美得像夏天清澈的天空，像黃昏太陽的光輝灑落水面。」  
「像餓的時候食物的味道？」光虹笑了。  
「不對，他就像天使們用美妙的豎琴彈奏搖滾樂一樣。」雷奧邊說邊用肩膀碰光虹一下。  
「你們倆都搞錯了，他就像歌舞青春裡演查德的那個男的，如果查德是世上最美的男人的話。」披集假裝兇他們。  
「去你們的。我要回房哭，順便換衣服。」

 

「我們得去看芭蕾舞。」  
克里斯從廚房拿了瓶飲料，維克多走進公寓。  
「我大概知道你要講啥了。」他嘆口氣。  
「世上最可愛的男孩是名芭蕾舞者！」  
維克多幾乎跳到沙發上了。  
克里斯沮喪地發出呻吟。

「得了得了。你怎麼知道的？」克里斯疲倦地坐上沙發問道。  
「和他攀談時他告訴我的」維克多噘起嘴。  
「太好了，我還擔心你會像個跟蹤狂一樣做些瘋狂的事，像去偷翻人家信箱找名字什麼的。」克里斯鬆了口氣，喝口飲料。

「......克里斯！你真是天才！」  
「那不是個建議啊喂！」


	4. 【授權翻譯】世上最美的男人（和我住同棟大樓）4

第四章

一踏出電梯，維克多整張臉亮起來了。  
世界上最可愛的男孩就站在信箱旁，努力和他的信件和後背包角力著。  
維克多咬住嘴唇，這男孩再次穿著運動衣，完美地展露出他的（舞者！）肌肉線條和一頭澎鬆的可愛黑髮。  
他在心裡抄下這可愛男孩的信箱，但立刻想到克里斯上次來他家給的警告。

好吧。別當跟蹤狂。

他要正大光明地問可愛男孩的名字。  
他特意走過大廳，這時可愛的男孩不小心把包砸到自己的腳上。  
可愛的男孩嘆了口氣，把手貼在屁股上，瞪著自己的後背包。  
「為什麼？為什麼我都跟你說別這樣了你還是這樣？你就這麼喜歡躺在地上？」  
這可愛的男孩可愛地訓斥著自己的包包。  
維克多費盡力氣把持自己別發出尖叫聲，這可愛男孩太太太可愛了。  
他喜歡的對象嘆了一口氣，把信夾在腋下，撿起包包。

他走向電梯，注意到一旁的維克多。  
臉上閃過一絲震驚，接著露出那像是只展露給維克多一般的美麗笑容。

「嗨！」

快像個正常人一樣問他的名字。

「漫長的一天？」

懦夫。  
維克多是個懦夫。

「嗯，排演不太順利」他再次向維克多微笑。

不公平！！  
就像心臟被擊中一槍。

「你呢？」

天啊感謝這男孩讓對話能繼續下去。

「啊，我正要出去，在城市的另一頭有個拍攝。」

他的內心正在甩自己巴掌。  
快問這男孩的名字和電話號碼！！

 

「你是模特兒嗎？」  
「啊，我不是，你這樣問真讓人開心。不過我是在時尚業工作沒錯。」  
他是名設計師，但說出來實在太像在炫耀了。  
他閉上嘴。  
可愛的男孩臉上染上美麗的羞紅，再次微笑。

「噢！原來如此！難怪你總穿得這麼好看。」

求上帝保佑啊該怎麼問陌生人願不願和你結婚，一起養隻泰迪犬？  
當你連對方的名字都不敢問？

「我得走了。」

不，你才不用走。  
你他媽的懦夫。

「祝你一切順利！」

他們交錯而過時，大樓管理人員走向可愛的男孩。  
「勇利？能耽誤你一點時間嗎？」

嗯所以可愛的男孩也叫Yuri，這可真有趣.....。

「嗯 怎麼了？」可愛的男孩停下腳步，而明明沒維克多什麼事，也跟著駐足。

「披集出門時又把鑰匙掉地上啦」  
管理員把鑰匙放到勇利手上。

「又來了？我看我們都要遭小偷了」可愛的男...勇利喃喃自語道。  
「他回來我會跟他說」他向走回位子上的管理員保證。

可愛的男孩注意到維克多正盯著他看，再次對他露出笑容。  
「啊 那麼，拜拜，下次見。」他向他揮揮手。  
維克多跳起來，強迫自己用笑容回覆他。  
「嗯 下次見了勇利。」

 

「克里斯！」電話一通他就低聲喊起來。  
「維克多，我在工作。你知道『工作』兩字的意思嗎？工作就是某種你用來賺錢的事，我不相信聽你抱怨那無果的暗戀能從你那兒收到錢。」克里斯嚴肅地告訴他。

「他把包弄掉時的樣子真是太太太可愛了啊我知道他叫什麼名字了——可沒跟蹤他喔是大樓管理員說的所以你別再把臉埋在手掌裡啦我都知道了噢克里斯。啊但他和人同居的樣子，可能是室友或許是戀人當然是戀人了因為他這麼可愛啊啊啊怎麼可能單身呢克里斯我該怎麼辦？」維克多手握在胸前。

「別自戀了 重新來過吧」（註一）  
「克里斯！我好痛苦!!！」

克里斯嘆口氣，掛了電話，徒留維克多在另一頭對著空氣喃喃自語。  
他轉頭面向坐在一旁的攝影師。  
「抱歉，是我一個朋友啦，他迷上住同棟樓的某個男人。」克里斯向他道歉。  
年輕的攝影師笑了。  
「你也是嗎？」他指桌上的了指桌上的手機，克里斯才發現手機正發出像人在另一端鬼叫的白噪音。

「我室友成天在講大樓裡某位『世上最美的男人』，我都快受不啦。」  
披集翻了一眼白眼。  
克里斯也笑了。

「老天我朋友是一直在講某個他愛上的『世上最可愛的男孩』。我們讓他們湊成一對好了。」克里斯又笑了。  
「拜託不要，他們會變成超煩人的立體音響。」披集咯咯笑。  
接著他傾身，繼續剛才的交談，討論哪張照片拍得最好。

 

註一："get over yourself"就是要人少自戀了、少再說那麼多自己的事。


	5. 第5章

第五章

 

「勇利？」

勇利眼移開手機抬起頭，世上最美麗的男人再次和他搭上同班公車。  
他出於反射——而且他第一次沒穿得像個垃圾精靈——露出笑容。

「嗨」勇利向他打招呼。  
美麗的男人微微一笑，噢老天啊他坐勇利旁邊！

一位陰沈的金髮青少年大步踩過他倆旁邊，坐到公車後頭。

「能再見到你真讓人開心」美麗的男人笑著說。  
「排練還好嗎？」

勇利感到莫名放鬆，  
和美麗的男人交談真是不可思議的美妙。

「好多了！有些地方原本還挺糟的，我超沮喪。而且指導員很嚴。這是很個人的作品，無論如何都要完美才行。」勇利笑著回答。  
的確是非常個人的作品。  
他以「性別探索」為題編舞，各方面都還很不穩定。

「聽起來可真迷人。你在哪個舞團呢？我表弟很喜歡舞蹈，如果哪天能帶他去看你表演就太好了」美麗的男人說，還該死的向他眨了眨眼！  
簡直要勇利的命！！  
勇利深呼吸，沒直接回答。  
從包裡拿出張表演傳單，害羞地遞給他。  
勇利知道自己的臉燒起來了。

「呃...上面有我表演的時間。如果你們要來的話，希望你能事先和我說下，會幫你拿票的。」勇利移開視線不敢看他。  
美麗的男人看了一眼，發出一陣讚嘆。  
「勇利，我都不知道你是這麼厲害的芭蕾舞者！太棒了！肯定會去的，第五場的時間可以。我表弟一定也會喜歡的。」

一陣熱流湧過勇利的胸膛。他低頭看著自己緊握的雙手，微微一笑。

是時候問美麗男人的本名了。

「嗯 我可以把票留在你的信箱….您貴姓呢？」  
他在流手汗。

美麗男人傾過身按下車鈴時讓他雙手禁不住地顫抖。  
「尼基多羅夫。維克多·尼基多羅夫。」他起身，等著勇利和他一起下車。  
「真美的名字。我會留兩張票給尼基多羅夫先生」勇利輕柔地說道。  
坐後方的金髮少年哼了一聲。

「叫維克多就好」美麗的男人莞爾一笑。  
勇利向他微笑。  
回公寓的路上他們小聊一陣子，那青少年離他們一小段距離，走在他們後頭。  
和維克多交談真是無比輕鬆愉快，他對於勇利的芭蕾舞者身份似乎相當著迷。

「很期待看你的表演。從傳單看來你的表演服肯定美極了。真希望哪天能設計芭蕾舞服，不過我的專長還是設計一般時尚呢。芭蕾舞風格設計倒是不錯。」  
維克多邊說邊用一種應當視為違法的方式用手指碰了碰雙唇。  
勇利什麼也沒說，他正忙著盯著維克多看。  
接著他撞上公寓大門的玻璃。  
蹦！！的一聲。  
那名青少年在維克多關心勇利時發出爆笑聲。

「我沒事」勇利揉揉笑著說。  
「你他媽是在笑什麼？」那名青少年經過他們旁邊，推開門進去。  
「因為他非常親切友善」維克多向青少年皺眉提醒，幫勇利推開門。  
「抱歉，這是我表弟。個性粗魯不過內心其實很溫柔」他向勇利道歉。  
勇利搖搖頭，再次微笑，再次露出笑容。  
「沒事，青少年都這樣。」他說。  
接著他想到之前答應披集的事。  
「噢對！我室友要我拿這給你」他從錢包裡拿出一張名片遞給維克多。  
維克多歪著腦袋，露出疑惑的笑容。

「你前幾天不是說要拍攝東西嗎？你是設計師對吧？」維克多點點頭。

「我室友是攝影師，他希望未來你有興趣的話能考慮和他合作。他技術實在一流，上面有他的個人網站和IG，可以去看看他的作品和風格。你當然不一定要用他，不過若是能考慮的話我會很感激的。」  
勇利又臉紅了。  
突然這樣問實在有失禮，但若不幫忙問的話被提披集知道了勇利可要倒大楣。

「你室友？」維克多盯著名片問道。  
「是啊」  
「不是你男朋友？」  
「呃 不是，他像我弟弟一樣，這樣有點怪。」勇利不懂他在問什麼。  
維克多把卡片收起來，給了勇利他這輩子見過最誠摯的笑容。  
勇利瞬間像灌了三杯龍舌蘭一樣醉。

「我會上去看你朋友作品考慮看看的。」他在勇利出電梯前對他說。

「嗯...太好了謝謝你。我會把票放你郵箱的。」勇利踉蹌倒退出電梯，差點絆倒。  
「謝謝你，我很期待。」

電梯門關上。  
勇利一臉恍惚地回到他的公寓。

「嘿勇利，你怎啦？」披集坐在沙發上，看了勇利一眼。  
「披集…他叫維克多…我給他你的名片了，他說他會考慮。啊我給他表演的票了他說想看。我和他談了一陣子老天啊他真是帥炸了我到底在幹啥？我幹嘛拿票給他啊？他要是不來怎辦？要是他來了討厭我的表演怎辦？老天爺啊我都幹了些什麼！」  
勇利在胸口握緊雙手，有點換氣過度。

「嘛致少你今天看起來挺帥的，也沒出糗」披集拿起雜誌。  
一陣嗚噎聲讓他忍不住回頭看了看勇利。

「這次又怎麼啦？」他嘆口氣。  
勇利吸了吸鼻子，坐到他旁邊。  
「我只顧盯著他的臉看撞到窗戶」勇利把臉埋在抱枕裡啜泣。

「就醬？你沒救了！」  
披集無視他嚎啕大哭的朋友，繼續看他的雜誌。

 

「你他媽幹嘛和頭豬在那裡噁心肉麻調情？」那名青少年一臉不爽。  
「有禮貌點尤里奧，他給我們兩張票呢」維克多將宣傳單遞給他看。  
尤里先是翻了翻白眼，接著瞪大雙眼。  
他望向維克多。

「靠？那頭豬怎麼會有這個？消息一出來我就超想看的啊！！」  
尤里奧的大音量把維克多嚇了一跳。

出電梯時他伸手過去彈了彈那張宣傳單。  
「給我看清楚孩子，他不就是剛和我調情的男人嗎？」  
「臥槽？你特麼幹嘛不跟我說你和勝生勇利住同棟大樓！媽的他是我的英雄！！」  
尤里尖叫，又把維克多嚇到了。

「我之前又不知道他的名字，你知道我沒怎麼看芭蕾啊。你自己還不是也認不出他。」  
維克多噘起嘴開門。那青少年一把推開他。

「說真的維克多你，你真他媽最糟糕了。...不過謝謝你帶我去看這個。下次你能把我好好介紹給他嗎？我超想要他的簽名照。」  
看得出尤里奧心懷感激，雖然他努力裝作沒事的樣子。

維克多也一樣。  
他今天不但知道了勇利的全名，  
而且而且，  
最重要的是，  
披集只是他的室友不是男友！！  
他還有機會！！

幸運的話，說不定披集的IG上有很多勇利的照片呢。  
他立刻用手機找到那隻帳號，秒fo。  
他忍不住愉悅地叫出聲。  
各種勇利的照片，甚至還有他穿著緊身芭蕾舞服的圖圖。  
正當他滑著頁面，披集上傳一張新照片：勇利跪在地上，臉埋在沙發裡。  
「我死黨需要趕快從這愚蠢的暗戀胡同裡走出來」  
#室友煩惱 勝生勇利 ＃快振作 ＃向前行吧 ＃世上最美的男人

維克多不愉快地皺了皺眉頭。

勇利有暗戀對象？

沒辦法，看來他只能比那個人更有魅力才能把勇利贏回家了。  
照維克多的方法一步步慢慢來的話，  
終有一天，  
勝生勇利，世上最可愛的男孩，

會愛上他的。


	6. 第六章

作者：日常勇吹  
链接：http://www.lofter.com/lpost/1ecac947_107993d2  
来源：LOFTER  
第六章  
勇利今天過得不太好。  
雖然實際發生的其實並沒有他腦子裡想的那麼糟。

表演的評論出來了，大多是好評。  
然而有位評論家寫了篇文章說勇利像頭藍鯨。

顯然這是勇利唯一在意的一篇評論，而且他被打擊到了。  
因為當晚和第二天的表演他都沒出席。

他打算沈浸在自我悲傷中，穿著一身邋遢的運動服跑到最近的商店買了三大袋爆米花和巧克力，在回家的路上就吃起來。

「搞派對啊？」大樓管理員在勇利叼著巧克力棒經過時問。  
「唔是啦，傷心派對」他滿嘴巧克力含糊地說道。（註一）

「為什麼要辦傷心派對呢，勇利？」  
極為悅耳的嗓音立刻讓勇利知曉是誰站在他後頭。

世上最美麗的男人。

該死。

他痛苦地緊閉雙眼，拿出嘴裡的巧克力，面對自己的命運，和維克多一同走進電梯。  
「我的表演得到個負評，反正今天和明天也沒表演，我正沉浸在自我憐憫中呢」他虛弱地笑了笑。  
維克多皺了皺眉頭。  
「負評？哪個蠢蛋評論家特別針對極富有才華的舞蹈家嗎？」  
維克多聽起來太真摯了，真誠到勇利簡直要哭。  
「嘛，我真的沒有你說的那麼好。我猜他說的也沒錯。只是我對批評一向很玻璃心。」勇利試著微笑但笑不出來。  
維克多眉頭皺的更深了。

「是《先鋒報》上的評論嗎？我有可信的消息來源可以證實那蠢蛋根本什麼都討厭，尤其是新領域的東西。」  
維克多接著說「我看過你的舞蹈，上次我們見面後我表弟給我上了一堂關於你舞蹈生涯的課。原來你是他的英雄呢！你那張票成功讓我成為他現在最喜歡的人了，當然，除了你以外最喜歡的人。太感激了，真是等不及想看你的表演。」  
勇利目瞪口呆，維克多在說什麼。  
「可…可信的消息來源？」他猶疑道。  
維克多一手揉揉後腦勺，視線稍微瞥開。  
「啊總之這麼說吧，我大概見過他吧。他討厭我也討厭我的品牌。有鑒於我的品牌做得很成功，你又是個受國際認可的舞者，我確定你可以完全無視他。」他湛藍的雙眼再次和勇利雙目對視。

維克多的凝視是如此溫暖，勇利幾乎要相信對面這男人的雙眸裡充滿著愛意。

「別讓那傢伙影響你的心情，你這麼有魅力。不然我那天才舞蹈神童表弟怎麼會如此崇拜你呢。」維克多笑著說。  
門開了，勇利感到一陣暈眩，他踏出電梯，轉身。  
「謝謝你維克多，你真好。」他輕柔地說，給他個淡淡的微笑。

當他手放上公寓把手時，腦子才搞清剛才的對話：Nikiforov。  
世上數一數二知名的服裝名牌。

他可從來沒想過這牌子和維克多有關係。

他剛居然被名牌設計師上了堂「要相信自己，你很棒」的課——穿著他衣櫃裡最醜的衣服，抱著大量垃圾食物——大寫的「做自己」。

嘴裡還叼根該死的巧克力。

他進屋，把幾袋爆米花丟地上，衝回房間抱頭痛哭。  
他又再一次無法在這名「雖肯定無機會在一起但至少想在他面前好看點啊」的男神面前展露他帥氣、體面的一面。

一陣子後，房門開了道小縫，上面放著一片派的盤子滑進房間。  
接著門再度關上。

上帝保佑披集吧。

「就為個負評暴吃三袋爆米花抱棉被哭？他和你差不多誇張。」（註二）  
「每個人都有自信心受損的時候啊但你看過他的影片嗎？優雅美麗又如此惹忍憐愛。為什麼他連傷心的容顏都如此有魅力？真想攬入懷中保護他！啊對了，問個嚴肅的問題，我能告評論家嗎 他居然敢弄哭我那寶貝小肉桂捲！」維克多激烈地喊著。（註三）  
克里斯完全能想像維克多在公寓裡走來走去，手臂在空中揮舞的畫面。

「不行，你不能因為某個人的意見讓你不爽就告他。他不都和你道謝了嗎？看來心情有好點了吧。」克里斯的語氣很平淡。  
「但披集在Ig上說勇利正在房裡哭呢！」  
一陣停頓。  
「披集·朱拉暖？」克里斯問。  
「對啊 是個攝影師，勇利的室友。我在IG上fo他了 維克多輕快地回答，好像stk暗戀對象的室友Instagram毫不令人毛骨悚然完全正常一樣。  
克里斯整個無言。

「我當然知道他是攝影師好嗎維克多，我和他合作過啊」正當克里斯想嘆口氣告訴他的時候，他睜大雙眼，瞬間懂了。  
接著露齒微笑。

他可以告訴維克多。  
他也可以告訴披集，甚至幫他們安排約會。  
但他不會這麼做。  
就當是個小小的復仇。  
好幾個禮拜來維克多可在他耳邊說個沒完，耳朵都要生繭了。  
讓他再痛苦一下吧。  
再一下下，  
再一下下就把一切都告訴他。  
他在心裡保證。

 

註一：pity party 獨自一人的自怨自艾（邊暴飲暴食）派對，或和三五好友一起的邊哭邊大吃邊求安慰的「討拍派對」。  
註二：extra 指人太超過、太戲劇化，很誇張、有事  
註三：precious cinnamon roll 原梗來自一篇名為'Beautiful Cinnamon Roll Too Good For This World, Too Pure ' 的文章。  
現今網上多用來形容可愛、純真、惹人憐愛，不幸受到不好對待、被欺負的角色。


	7. 第七章

勇利今天過得糟透了。

表演剛結束，回程公車在離他家兩個街區遠的地方突然拋錨，附近還沒計程車。

他只能徒步回家。 

 

剛走兩步路天堂門就開了。 

 

他像在接受自己的命運般佇立在雨中，眼妝被雨水沖花，流下臉頰。 

周遭的人開始跑著避雨，但勇利的公寓離這裡還有兩個街區遠。

他用平時的步伐走回去。 

沒多久他就一身濕了。 

 

離公寓一個街區遠時，勇利突然發現雨沒打在他身上。 

他眨眨眼，抬起頭，發現頭頂上有把傘。 

正當他轉身想看是誰替他遮雨時，發現站他身旁的是世上最美的男人，臉上寫滿了擔憂。 

 

「勇利你沒事吧？」 

 

溫柔又溫暖。 

 

維克多這份極為真摯的關心是壓倒勇利的最後一根稻草。 

像是身體裡什麼斷了一樣，勇利哭了起來。 

 

還哭的超醜。 

 

短短8秒鐘維克多的表情由擔心轉成驚慌。 

「抱歉！抱歉！怎麼了？我做了什麼嗎？需不需要我做些什麼？」

維克多慌張地掏出一張看起來極貴的手帕遞給勇利。 

這貼心的舉動讓勇利哭的更兇了，他把臉埋進手帕裡。

 

 

「真不公平！為什麼我總要在最糟糕的時候遇見你！？」他喊出聲。 

 

維克多目瞪口呆地看著他。 

 

「你知道我有時候也是很帥的嗎？你知道我也是個四肢健全的大人嗎？你不知道！！因為你總在我像個垃圾妖精的時候看到我！我知道我們差太多了！但一次也好！我也想讓你有個好印象啊！太不公平了！！」勇利吼出聲，把臉埋進手裡崩潰大哭。 

 

維克多毫無頭緒。 他不懂勇利在說些什麼。 

 

他對勇利從未有過任何不好的印象。 

他認為勇利迷人又完美，勇利現在居然因以為維克多不喜歡他而哭了？ 

維克多從以前就最看不得身邊的人哭了， 但這次更糟，這完全是他的錯，他甚至還不知道該怎麼辦。 

 

慌忙之中他伸出一隻手攬勇利入懷。 勇利的身體緊繃起來，但沒推開他。

維克多緊張地舔了舔唇。 

 

「勇利…你從來沒有留給我任何壞印象。事實上呢，我覺得你真是可愛又惹人憐愛，我渴望接近你。」 

維克多輕輕一笑，把懷裡的年輕男人抱的更緊。 

 

「其實，我還一直打給朋友，不斷煩他說我愛上一個鄰居，他是世上最可愛的男孩。」

 

勇利推開他，驚訝地張開那美麗的雙唇，睜圓了那雙漂亮的棕色雙眸。 

「你…你是指我嗎？」他小聲地問。 

 

又來了，他太可愛了。

 

維克多紅著臉點點頭。 

 

「但你可是世界上最美的男人啊！」勇利不禁脫口而出，在意識到自己說的話後漲紅了臉。 

 

這次輪到維克多驚訝了。 

 

「等等，你的暗戀對象是我？披集的那些貼文說的都是我？」 

 

勇利臉上的紅暈證實了維克多的猜測。 

 

「天啊，我居然吃自己的醋這麼久。」他把手埋進臉裡。 

 

一陣停頓，接著勇利笑了。 

 

維克多透過手指的縫隙偷看他。 

 

勇利笑得很燦爛，維克多的手離開臉，接過勇利遞回的手帕。 

他輕柔地抹去擦拭勇利臉頰上的淚珠、雨水和殘妝。 

 

「你真的喜歡我？」勇利問的極為輕柔，聲音在顫抖。 

 

維克多微微一笑，把手帕收起來，手撫過勇利的頰。 

 

「真的。第一次見到你的時候，你的笑容真是迷人、可愛又性感。」 

「我那時一身臭汗」 

 

「閃閃發光的肌肉配上可愛到不行的笑容。」維克多搖搖頭指出。

 

 

「被莎莎醬弄髒的襯衫。」 

勇利的雙眼掃過維克多的臉，像是試圖找出「這一切都是謊言」的證據。 

 

「你和朋友們玩得開心這點令我深感著迷。」 

維克多站得更近了，大拇指撫過勇利的下唇。 

 

「你真的對我這樣的人有興趣？」勇利低語，抬頭凝視維克多的雙眸。 

 

維克多沒回答，傾身在勇利的唇上輕輕一吻。 

 

他收回吻，滿意地微笑，大拇指輕柔地撫過勇利的右頰。 

 

「再試一次，好嗎？我是維克多·尼基多羅夫，你願意和我約會嗎？」 

 

勇利回以微笑，輕輕握住維克多伸出的手。 

 

「我是勝生勇利，沒什麼比這邀請更讓我開心的了。」

 

 

兩年後，在維克多和勇利的婚禮上，克里斯和批集決定，

與其各自發表伴郎演說，不如鉅細靡遺地和大家描述當年這對新人像笨蛋一樣

長時間暗戀對方，直到抓狂失控的勇利扭轉一切，寫下美好大結局。

 

他們甚至做了投影片。 

還準備了五彩紙屑禮炮。 

外加個歌頌他們愛情故事的鋼管舞表演（還算健全）。 

感謝克里斯。

 

接著他們為這對新人獻上一套成對的T-shirt，

勇利的上頭寫「世上最可愛的男孩」，

維克多的則是「世上最美的男人」。 

 

 

在維克多請批集替他們在度完蜜月回來後穿這新婚禮物拍些照時，

勇利粉臉轉紅，把臉埋進手裡，害羞極了。


End file.
